Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication systems and methods and particularly relates to a networking scheme for a local area. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a system and method for providing communication between different devices m a network using a common wire cable.
Description of the Related Art
Generally a wired communication refers to a transmission of data over a wire-based communication technology. The examples for a wired communication network include the telephone networks, a cable television, an internet access, a fiber-optic communication, circuit level communication and the like. A waveguide, used for high-power applications, is considered as a wired communication scheme.
Conventional schemes for building management and home automation systems rely on dedicated wiring for each element of the system. These are typically used for controlling electrical appliances such as lights, fans and air conditioning units for increasing energy efficiency or remotely controlling the temperature or lights for ambience setting.
In basic systems, all the sensors and actuators are individually wired to a central unit which monitors all the sensors and controls the actuators. The extensive wiring requirement makes installation, debug and maintenance of such systems very difficult and expensive, thereby making such solutions practical only when wiring is planned upfront for buildings under construction. However, addition of extra sensors and actuators at a later stage still remains difficult.
Alternately, Ethernet based systems overcome this limitation by interconnecting all the different elements of the system using an existing Local Area Network (LAN). The central unit then communicates with each of the other units over the LAN. This greatly simplifies the wiring requirements and leaves enough scope to add new elements to the system. However, the added Ethernet interface significantly adds to the cost of the system besides the added overhead of maintaining a LAN. The failure of the central unit or the network equipments however will result in total system failure.
Hence, there exists a need for a networking scheme for building automation systems which enables communication between various devices of the network. Also there is a need for a networking scheme which interconnects the devices over a single cable. Further there is a need for a networking scheme which is cost-effective, easy to implement and maintain.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.